Electric cars, hybrid cars, and the like in which an electric motor is a driving source have been becoming popular as environmentally friendly vehicles in recent years. In the electric cars and the like, an inverter device (power conversion device) that accelerates and decelerates a vehicle by converting DC power from a battery to AC power to be supplied to a driving motor and controlling a motor rotation speed, a driving torque, and the like is installed.
In the related art, as the power conversion device installed in the vehicle, a power conversion device is disclosed in which a power system main circuit unit, a control circuit unit, an input filter circuit unit, and the like are accommodated in a case so as to be arranged and screwed to a distal end surface of a boss portion protruding from a bottom portion of the case toward an opening portion on the upper side.
In the power conversion device of the related art, a control wire, an input wire, and an output wire composed of a bus bar made of metal are formed so as to be integrally formed with a plurality of connectors which are connected to an external interface. These connectors are fixed to a side wall of the case by a fastener at a height position corresponding to the height of the control circuit unit, the input filter circuit unit, and an output filter circuit unit.
As described above, in the power conversion device of the related art, attachment positions of the connectors are fixed in the case. Therefore, an action of changing the position of an input terminal of an external power supply, for example, in correspondence with the vehicle in which an inverter control device is installed cannot be taken. In addition, in the related art, measures for dissipating heat generated in an electrical path handling a high-voltage power supply is not taken. Therefore, there is a problem in that other sections in the device are affected by the heat generation in a high-voltage circuitry.